Procyon, The Incinerator of Souls
Procyon, The Incinerator of Souls, is a Necro Destructor fought on Nocturna. He is capable of flight but is not of Aero Genesis. Lore Crogenitor Procyon has always been interested in the spectrum of light. He studied how gamma rays can destroy life, and how radio waves can disrupt transmission signals. When he accidentally shot a satellite out of orbit due to his spectrum-converting inventions, he tried to fix the satellite he accidentally crashed. When he found the satellite, he found Crogenitor Xylan already working on it. After Xylan told him that the satellite was just a prototype, Procyon felt relieved. But Xylan demanded a favor from Procyon in the future, no matter the consequences. That day came when Xylan was revealed to be The Corruptor, and transfects him with E-DNA. This mutates Procyon into an owl-like monster capable of igniting the necrotic essence within any life-form in sight, causing them to literally burn from the inside out. Behaviour, Attacks and Traits *Extends one of his wings outwards to slap heroes in front of him, knocking them back and dealing damage. This attack's damage is not reduced by "Area Effect Resistance" gear, despite it being an AoE. *Can rotate his head in any direction relative to his body. The hero Procyon is facing with his head takes 20%/30%/45% extra damage from his attacks. *Lobs a fireball from his face that impacts and creates an explosion that deals energy damage, as well as inflicting a curse that deals accelerating damage over 7/9/13 seconds. Damage from the curse increases every second. *Procyon can fly out of reach of melee Heroes for a short time, launching a barrage of feathers that deal physical damage. *Summons parrot-like minions known as Necrowls that assist the Destructor in battle. Download Files Strategy HELIX Speech: Procyon is the Destructor of Necrogenesis. He is a fierce foe who can cause one's soul to spontaneously combust. Entrance Procyon flies out of an explosion of purple flames, lands, and rotates his head a full 360 degrees before roaring. Battle This scary Destructor has a lot of tricks up its wing. Always keep Procyon distracted to take him down fast. Procyon will also be capable of inflicting an accelerating damage-over-time debuff. Always be vigilant! Death When Procyon's Health Bar reaches 0, He will begin to scream. His body feathers will fall off of him, beginning to burn into purple fire. Then, when he is enveloped in fire, he will blow up as he is engulfed in flames. His massive mask will fly off and land on the ground, crushing heroes that it may land on. Trivia *Procyon is based off of the owl, as he can rotate his head a full 360 degrees. *In Co-Op, it is somewhat easier to use Skar's Opportunism when the Destructor is facing another ally. Be quick, as the Destructor will quickly notice Skar as he gets closer. *Like the Original Destructors (excluding Orcus), his name is shared wih a star. *Procyon has the largest mask of all the Destructors, and is the only Destructor with a last-resort attack (his mask landing on and crushing heroes post-mortem). CRE_Procyon, Incinerator of Souls-17e6fccf_ful.png|Onslaught Variant CRE_Procyon, Incinerator of Souls-17e6fcd0_ful.png|Invasion Variant CRE_Procyon, Incinerator of Souls-17e6fcd1_ful.png|Apocalypse Variant Category:Destructors Category:Necro Category:Nocturna Category:Enemies Category:Darkspore